The Program Administration Core will facilitate the overall goals of the Program by providing administrative and fiscal support as well as scientific oversight, to ensure that the activities of the Program are consistent with its ultimate goal i.e. the development of new targeted therapies for non-small cell lung cancer. This involves coordination of all Programmatic activities, in particular promoting collaboration, cross-talk and sharing of information and ideas between the various Projects and Cores. This includes the assessment and implementation of changes in research trajectory, as required, to ensure research progress and alignment of activities with the overall goals of the program. This will be accomplished via the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: Monitor projects and shared resource cores and evaluate overall research progress. a) Coordinate regular meetings of a Program Executive Committee, including each of the Project Leaders and Core Directors, to monitor the progress of each Project and Shared Resource Core. b) Provide regular guidance to the Project Leaders and Core Directors, including critical evaluation of research progress and direction. c) Obtain advice from an Internal Advisory Committee of scientists within Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, and monitor the integration of the committee?s suggestions into the performance of the Projects and Cores. d) Hold meetings of an External Advisory Board of scientists with expertise in lung cancer targeted therapies. Specific Aim 2: Foster collaboration and communication among the projects and shared resource cores. a) Arrange bi-weekly group meetings of the Program to share research ideas, results, and methods. b) Monitor and encourage the interactions between projects and cores. Specific Aim 3: Provide fiscal oversight and support for the program. a) Assist with grants management and disbursement of funds. b) Analyze and adjust budgets to incorporate ongoing innovations and as the program evolves. Specific Aim 4: Promote the clinical translation of diagnostic and therapeutic discoveries from the program. a) Ensure that translatable discoveries are effectively communicated to the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center Lung Cancer Program. b) Organize a retreat to disseminate the research findings and prompt synergistic interactions. c) Assist in manuscript submission and subsequent publication.